


Art for "A Problem of Identity"

by dirigibleplumbing



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Avengers Mansion, Cap-Ironman Big Bang 2018, Early in Canon, Fanart, Identity Porn, Kissing, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleplumbing/pseuds/dirigibleplumbing
Summary: Art for "A Problem of Identity" bycptxrogersfor the 2018 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang.Steve and Iron Man share a kiss on the roof of Avengers Mansion.





	Art for "A Problem of Identity"

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with the story ["A Problem of Identity"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741615) by [cptxrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers) for the 2018 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang. This story has IDENTITY PORN, plot, goofy villains, action, and smut. Did I mention the identity porn? Go read it, you won’t be sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [on Tumblr](http://dirigibleplumbing.tumblr.com/). This piece also [has its own tumblr post](https://dirigibleplumbing.tumblr.com/post/180491069667/author-cptxrogers-link-to-fic-a-problem-of).


End file.
